


Baby Blue

by Renee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, First Date, M/M, Panic Attacks, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee/pseuds/Renee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is in love with his roommate and Dean is starting to think it may be time to move on with his life. Written for DeanBenny Week with the prompt of AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blue

“These quiet conversations you've been having with yourself  
Bruise your ribs up with the iron that once belonged to someone else  
I take two steps back and then three steps up  
Still I'd fall back to stand by you  
And back to sleep, baby blue” – Baby Blue by Holcombe Waller

Baby Blue

Pt.1: 

Benny wakes up to the smell of coffee and bacon; Dean is cooking breakfast. If he can drag himself out of bed, he’ll be in for a real treat. He fights off the desire to fall back to sleep, he’s been working dinner shifts all month and honestly hasn’t been getting much rest. Still, the thought of Dean’s bacon and eggs is mighty appealing and the other man has surely made enough for the two of them. 

He wanders into the kitchen five minutes later, stifling a huge yawn, and cracks his back. Dean’s chopping scallions for the eggs. His sweat pants are riding low on his hips and he isn’t wearing any shirt. Benny watches him add the scallions to the mixture and begin to mix; Dean likes to use an old whisk when he makes eggs. He hums softly to himself; it’s an old song – maybe a childhood lullaby. 

Benny suddenly feels all sorts of wrong for watching. He clears his throat, “hey there, brother. Got enough breakfast for me?”

Dean almost drops the eggs, and spins around to eye Benny, “yeah sure. I always make enough for two.” He smiles and his face lights up. He’s beautiful. 

“Need any help with anything?”

“Naw, you cook every night, man. Sit. I’ll bring breakfast over when it’s made.” He goes back to mixing his eggs and for a time there’s no speaking. When he speaks again, Dean is grinding pepper into the mixture, “how’s work been? I feel like a barely see you anymore.” 

“Been good. I like working at night, never been much of a morning person. And dinner is a lot more fun to cook than breakfast, no offense.”

“Hey! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” He pours the eggs in the pan and stirs with the spatula; Dean’s eggs are always perfectly fluffy. 

“That doesn’t mean I want to be up cooking it.”

They fall back into silence and Benny falls back into watching Dean. They’ve known each other for almost five years. They’ve been rooming together for the past three. And for a long time now, Benny’s been harboring more than a little crush on the younger man. 

He knows that Dean isn’t exactly opposed to sleeping with men. When they met, Dean had been trying to find an old boyfriend. But that was the problem – they’d never found Castiel and Dean had never exactly gotten over it. 

The clattering of a dish jolts Benny from his thinking. Breakfast is ready and it smells delicious. “Thanks, Dean. Looks great.” He gets another one of Dean’s brilliant smiles. 

“No prob, man.” Dean sits across from him and tucks in. Benny quickly follows. The eggs are fantastic and the bacon is cooked to just the right crispness. 

When all the food is finished, Dean gives him a weird look. “I’ve been thinking about something,” he seems nervous. 

“What about?” Benny gets up to bring the dishes to the sink. 

“It’s been a long time since Cas went missing. I’ve gone out with a few people and had a lot of sex, but I haven’t really moved on. Maybe it’s time I start.” 

Benny treads lightly, Dean doesn’t know about his interest and this isn’t about him, it’s about Dean, “are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah. I think I am. So… I was wondering,” he coughs, “are you free tonight? I thought maybe we could catch a movie.”

This is a bit shocking, Benny eyes him, “like a date?”

Dean bites his lip and looks away, “yeah.”

This time it’s Benny’s turn to break out into a big ass grin, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Pt.2: 

Dean is sick with nerves. He hasn’t felt this way about anyone since Castiel vanished like that and it would be such a shame to ruin this perfectly good friendship that he and Benny have. He stares himself down in the mirror and tries his damnedest not to have a fucking panic attack. Benny said yes. Benny seemed more than interested. There was nothing to be so fucking nervous about. 

There’s a knock on his door, “the movie starts at eight. You ready?”

He barely manages to breathe out a yes when the door flies open. Benny is there in an instant, “are you okay?”

He grins weakly, “never better.” 

Benny frowns deeply, “what’s wrong, brother? You having second thoughts about tonight?”

Dean thinks of lying, but he’s never really been all that good at lying to Benny, “I just don’t want to fuck this up, y’know? Like I did with Cas.”

“Is that what you think, Dean? That you fucked up? From what I hear, Castiel bit off more than he could chew. I don’t think he went and left because of anything you did. And let me tell you something, there is nothing you could do that would make me leave. Hell, even if this doesn’t work out I’m not exactly looking to lose this friendship we’ve got goin’. Face it – you’re stuck with me, kid.”

Dean finds himself smiling with a bit more of his usual confidence. He reaches for Benny and gets dragged into his friend’s arms. Dean rests his head against Benny’s chest and breathes in deep. Even though he hasn’t been fishing in days, Benny smells like the sea. “God, some date this is turning out to be,” Dean’s still pressed against Benny’s chest, so his words come out a bit muffled.

Benny gently strokes his back, “date hasn’t even started yet, darlin’.” Dean likes the endearment and he smiles, “besides, there’s nothing wrong with being nervous. This is a big step for you.”

Dean looks up, “yeah. I guess.” He still feels kind of unsure of himself and Benny seems to notice. 

“We don’t have to do this, you know. We can just stay in. We can have our date here, if that’s what you still want. Whatever makes you more comfortable.”

Dean steps out of Benny’s embrace and looks him in the eyes, “I think I need to step out of the comfort zone, y’know? Besides, I really want to see this movie.”

Benny steps out of the way and opens the bedroom door for him, “alright then, brother, lead the way.”

“Just one quick thing first,” Dean wipes his hands on his jeans, a nervous gesture, and grabs Benny’s arm to bring him in for a single quick, sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Based slightly on the song Baby Blue by Holcombe Waller which is about him being in love with his roommate.


End file.
